


things you said in the spur of the moment (nixon/speirs)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “For Christ's sake, Lew.” Ron sighs. Despite the godawful state Lew appears to be in, Ron can't help but be flooded with relief upon finally laying eyes on the man again.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs
Series: things you said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Kudos: 10





	things you said in the spur of the moment (nixon/speirs)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with 1. more ronnix and 2. another [prompt list](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/633767193371443200/things-you-said-prompts). feel free to send in request!

“For Christ's sake, Lew.” Ron sighs, stepping into the grand room and finding Nix sat alone at the table. He’s hunched over an almost empty bottle, hair mused and jacket thrown over the back of his chair. Despite the godawful state he appears to be in, Ron can't help but be flooded with relief upon finally laying eyes on the man again. News of his jump had spread and Ron would be lying if he said it hadn't caused him a whole load of stress. “I've been looking all over for you. Dick said he hasn't seen you all day.”

Nix waves his hand dismissively above his head, groaning. “Been right here.”

“Clearly,” Ron remarks, walking up to the drunken man. Placing a heavy hand on Lew's shoulder, he picks up the bottle and sniffs at the contents. It's strong. “How many have you had?”

Lew shrugs under his hand. 

“Hey,” Ron squeezes at the nape of his neck, bending down to his level. He notes the tired look on Lew's unshaven face, the bags under his eyes, the tight pinch of his lips. “You okay?”

“’m _fine_.” Lew insists, but his voice is slurred and weak. “Absolutely dandy.”

“I heard what happened.”

Lew scoffs, the sound muffled since he's chosen to bury his face into the crook of his arm. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ron brushes a stray strand of black hair from Lew's face. “I was worried.” That wasn't an easy admission to make.

“Well, I'm fine.” Lew rises his head, glaring up at Ron. His eyes are dark, anger and something else swimming around beneath the surface. “Still fucking alive.”

Ron laughs, for lack of a better reaction, before noticing the flash of pain across Lew's face and clearing his throat. His hand slides from Lew's neck, travelling lightly down his arm until fingers tease at the cuff of the man's sleeve – he moves slow to make sure Lew knows he can stop him at any time. 

Lew doesn't stop him, though. 

Calloused fingertips find smooth skin, tracing the vein of Lew's inner wrist in a touch so intimate that Ron doesn't dare breathe too loud for fear of ruining everything. “I'm glad you're still alive.” he finally whispers into the quiet of the room, locking eyes with Lew and searching for any hint of discomfort.

Always one to be full of surprises, Lew sniffles, free arm coming up to wipe at his nose. Fingers suddenly latch onto Ron's own wrist, wrapping around in a tight, grounding grip. “Why?”

“I need you.” Ron admits, and it's everything he wishes he could say. _I want you. I love you. Stay._ Instead of speaking his thoughts aloud, Ron cracks a smile, the weight of the conversation starting to feel not unlike a noose wrapped around his throat. “What, you think I'm just going to knock on Hitler's door without you by my side?”

Lew chuckles, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket then and pulling him down with the strength of a man that wasn't currently drunk out of his mind. Ron goes willingly, allowing Lew to drag him into a searing kiss of teeth and tongue, eyes fluttering closed with the faintest of moans. It's not soft or sweet or gentle, it's a kiss of possession, of desire, of reassurance and passion and longing. They fall into one another, bruising and biting, making up for the time that was lost, reaffirming to one another that they're both still here and are both very much alive.

Lew has a tight grip on Ron's hair, holding him impossibly close, and as he gives a sharp tug Ron makes a low sound in the back of his throat. When they separate, they're both panting and flushed. 

Ron hums as he his forehead onto Lew's and blinks down at him with a dazed smile. “I really fucking missed you.” he breathes out into the space between them, guard slipping away by the second. It's Lew's fault; the way he's smiling up at him like he hung the damn stars in the sky, the darkness washed from his eyes as though it'd never been there in the first place.

“Missed you too, Sparky.” Lew teases and the moment is shattered with his low laugh. Ron groans, but instead of pulling away he dips down, closing the gap between them once more. 

This time, when their lips met, it's soft and slow. A gentle exploration, tongue sliding past parted lips to taste the whisky he's grown accustomed to purely through Lewis. His hands slide to frame Lew's face, coaxing him into a better angle, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones and eliciting a sigh from the man. Ron smiles into the kiss, heart swelling in his chest.

Nipping at Lew's lower lip as he eventually pulls away, Ron can't help but run his fingers through the man's hair and smile. Lew leans into the touch, eyes blinking for just a second too long before a yawn escapes him and he drops his head onto Ron's arm. Ron chuckles, patting Lew's cheek gently. “C'mon, let's get you into bed.”

“Ooh, yes, sir.” Lew smirks, not complaining as Ron guides him out of the chair, wrapping an arm around his middle to keep him upright. 

“To sleep.” Ron says. Lew makes a somewhat agreeing sound.

It's not until he's got the man onto bed, albeit only sitting on the edge, that Lew speaks up again. His head sways slightly as he meets Ron's gaze, tongue darting out to wet drying lips. “I love you.” The clarity in his eyes is almost unnerving, considering he was both drunk and half-asleep. 

Ron's heart leaps in his chest and he holds his breath for a moment as he lets the words sink in. But then he sighs, remembering to take anything Lew says in this state with a pinch of salt. He presses a lingering kiss to Lew's forehead before stepping back. “Tell me that when you're sober.”

And he does. That very next morning, hungover like hell and looking even worse, Lew sneaks up on Ron when they get a moment alone, chin settling in the crook of Ron's neck like it belongs there as he whispers the words into his ear. He says them again and again and again day after day, as though a dam burst that night and now he can't help himself, and each utterance of his true feelings has Ron blushing and tongue-tied. 

It takes a while but Ron finally manages to bring himself to return the words and know, without a doubt, that he means them.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! any feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
